Your The Best Thing
by ch3rryb3rry101
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been dating for two months! But what happens when Sakura finds a text from another girl in his phone. Sakura starts remembering bad things that happened to her in the past and she doesn't know if she can stay like this anymore.


**Okay, first of I liked to thank my wonderful beta for this story, Newbie GK.**

**She really helped me out and gave me a lot of great ideas and suggestions to make it better.**

**Cherry: So guys what do you think?**

**Sakura: 'sniff' It's so sweet! *runs of crying***

**Sasuke: Hn, I would never do any thing like this.**

**Cherry: I know cause you're a jerk face!**

**Sasuke: I'm tired of you insults! You always treat me rudely in you comments before you're stories**

**Cherry: *sticks out tongue and runs away laughing just as insanely as Sasuke***

**Naruto: Cherry does not own me or none of the characters in any way. This story is based off the song Mine by Taylor Swift. Other than that the rest is all hers. DATTEBAYO!

* * *

  
**

"Hey Sakura. Can I talk to you?" The youngest Uchiha asked calmly waiting for me at my locker.

"Umm sure." I replied, struggling to exchange my textbooks for my next two classes. Everything kept falling out of my hand and scattering on the ground. I would bend over to pick them up just as something else fell to the ground with a soft thud. Sasuke, seeing that as long as I kept dropping things the conversation wasn't going anywhere, moved me aside, pick up my stuff and gently closed the locker. All that while looking extremely cool doing it. He handed me my books and I tried the best I could to contain my blush.

"Thanks," I breathed. He nodded and I nervously tucked a bubble gum strand of hair behind my ear. "So…. What did you need?"

"Actually I want to talk to you somewhere more private." He said quickly. His lightly reddening cheeks were too faint for me to notice.

I looked at him oddly trying to figure him out. He was such a mystery to me; he acted so shut off to the world so I never could figure out his true intentions. But I shrugged, not wanting to pass up this opportunity. "Where do you want to meet?"

"After school meet me at the park down the street from my house." The bell rang and he walked away swiftly to his class. I, on the other hand, stood there a little lost a little confused and a little nervous.

When I got to the park Sasuke was sitting by a little pond under an oak tree. He had his arms folded across his chest and his eyes were closed. He looked so serene and peaceful I didn't really want to disturb him. I inched a little closer slowly and quietly. I had thought that I had been extremely stealthy in my approach but soon realized that I wasn't that sneaky of a ninja as I thought.

"Hello Sakura. It took you while to get here." He opened his eyes and turned his head towards me. "You changed. Why?"

I blushed because I couldn't believe he even noticed, but he was right. Earlier I had been wearing my school uniform. Now I was wearing a flowing minty green skirt that hung a little above my knees, a brown v-neck top that hugged my curves. I even changed my shoes to a pair of pretty flats with a bow on the top. "I don't know. Does it look bad?"

He looked me over carefully. "No. Green suits you. It matches your eyes."

I felt my face heat up as it turned a light shade of rose. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Just sit down. Stay awhile." Heeding his word I walked over a little closer and sat down. I didn't sit down too close to him. It was as if I was afraid of him. I guess that's what he thought too. "I'm not a stranger, am I Sakura?"

"No."

"So why do you sit so far away, as if I'm going to harm you? Do you think I'm going to hurt you Sakura?"

"No."

"Are you afraid of me?"

I laughed. "Of course not Sasuke."

"Then sit closer." Once I had scooted closer and he was satisfied he drifted back into his distant, nonchalant world of Sasuke. We sat there like that for a good fifteen minutes both of us completely silent until he finally spoke up. "I use to come here all the time after my parents died."

Okay I'm going to be honest. For a minute, I wasn't sure if I was actually in reality or if I was really talking to Sasuke Uchiha. The Sasuke I knew never opened up to anyone, especially not to me, and especially not about the death of his family.

"I would come here to think, trying to come up with a way to redeem them. Never could figure it out, but even though this place was calming."

When he fell quiet, I tried to fill the silence.

"Yeah, I came here too back when my parents would argue. And then later when my dad… left." I said, my throat tightening at the last word. From the corner of my eye I could see Sasuke's fist tightened into a ball.

"I'm not you dad." He finally announced. "I wouldn't leave as something as beautiful as you. I would dare be that stupid."

I turned to Sasuke confused, not quite sure where he was going with this. "Sasuke…. What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying I want to be with you Sakura. I want you to be mine." He said with such confidence despite his lightly reddening cheeks. I swear I stared at him for 30 seconds before I realized what he had said. Sasuke Uchiha wanted to go out with me? Impossible. And even if it's true I wasn't ready for that. I was afraid of being with someone, because I've seen what happens when you fall into love. The door shuts in your face and you get hurt. I learned that from my parents.

Sensing my hesitation, Sasuke spoke up. "I will never be like your dad. I won't just pick up my things and leave."

"I-I don't know Sasuke. I'm afraid and I just don't know what to think." I said standing up.

He stood up with me and pulled my face towards his without thought. When he pulled away he searched my eyes and said, "Maybe it's time for you to stop over thinking things."

That was the best day of my life. We spent the rest of the sitting by the sparkling pond together. His arm wrapped around me and held me close to him. My head rested on his shoulder and I swear it was like being held by a God. It was perfect.

A couple months later

"Sakura what did you get for problem number 5?" Sasuke said interrupting me from my thoughts.

We were both sitting on his bed supposedly doing homework.

"Ummm," I said, looking down at my paper. I hadn't even started yet. How could I? I was too busy being mesmerized by the way my boyfriend's chest rose and fell as he breathed, and being entranced by the way his shirt rose a few inches too high giving me a wonderful view of his toned stomach and a trail of black hair leading into his black silk boxers. He was such an Uchiha at times; you wouldn't see Naruto with silk underwear. "I haven't even started yet to be honest."

He sighed. "Sakura, I thought we decided that we'd actually get some work done today."

"I can't help it Sasuke." I whined taking the pencil and homework sheet from his hand. Crawling my way on top of him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his chest. He looked at me intently waiting for further explanation. "You're too much of a distraction," I said with a playful pout.

Smirking he replied, "Then maybe you should leave. I wouldn't want to be the reason for a dip in your perfect 4.0 GPA."

"Sasuke!" I said lightly hitting him. "That would make it worse. Being separated from you really sucks. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else." I said somewhat truthfully.

"Hn, you're so annoying." The soft look in his eyes told me he was just messing with me. He twirled a piece of my hair the same color as the blossom of the tree I was named for. Pulling my face up to his, he held my chin in his hands and kissed me gently on the lips. Even after two months together each kiss I receive sends shivers down my spine. Each touch burns like fiery coals and spreads throughout my body like a forest fire.

Sasuke pulls away from me and pierces into my soul as he gazes into my jade eyes. "I love you." I say nervously. He smirks, kisses me again and rolls me over so that I'm the one on the under him. There is no submission in Uchiha.

A knock on his door quickly ruins the moment and dissipates the heat growing inside me. Sasuke scowls and rushes to his door. "Sasuke," Itachi says with a knowing smirk on his face once Sasuke opens the door, "If you and Sakura aren't too busy," he looks over at me and smiles. My cheeks turn redder than a ripe cherry tomato, "will you go out and take out the trash?"

Even from where I'm sitting I can tell that Sasuke is glaring at Itachi who obviously sees this as funny. "Whatever, I'll do it." He walks out over to me and kisses my forehead tenderly. "I'll be back Sakura."

"Hey Sakura, your blush doesn't stop at your face." Itachi says from the door. "How cute."

"Itachi!" Sasuke grumbles and shoves Itachi out.

Once they leave I flop back on the bed and stared at the ceiling before deciding that I might as well get some work done. Not more than a few seconds after I grabbed my pencil, I heard Sasuke's phone go off. I reached for it and instantly check the text thinking that it was probably just Naruto or Suigetsu.

_Sasuke, I miss you. When are you losing the slut? Don't you remember the special feeling we had together?_

I dropped the phone as if it was a venomous snake. Slut! Losing her! What feeling? My head began to spin and I felt like I was going to puke right there on the deep navy blue carpet. I dropped the phone and curled into a little ball. I was so confused and distraught that I didn't hear Sasuke walk back into the room.

"Sorry about my brother, you know how… Sakura what's wrong?" He said reaching out for me. I flinched at his touch and pointed to his phone. Cautiously, he reopened the message and read it quietly. His face goes from concern to irritated annoyance and anger and a scowl grew across his face.

"Who is she?" I asked quietly.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." he said sternly, snapping his phone close.

"Who is she!" I repeated wildly. "And what does she mean by feeling? Is there something I don't know about?" My mind was racing. Memories of my mother and father arguing came flooding into my brain. The image of my mother crying at our kitchen table the morning after my father left flashed through my head.

"Like I said it's nothing. Why were you going through my phone?" A harsh edginess found its way into his voice.

"Why is that a problem? What else would I find? Huh?"

Sasuke stalked up to me and looks at me anger raging through eyes. "Sakura you don't know what you're talking about."

"How dare you! You know what I've been through. What I've seen. How can you say that without even blinking?" I'm hysterical now and my voice is quivering. He grabs my arm and I yank away. I cover my ears with my hands trying to block out the hurtful memories of my own parent's breakup as I ran out of his room. And then I realized that when I told Sasuke I loved him, he never said I love you back.

So I do what I always do when trying to get away from a problem. I ran. I ran down the stairs but Itachi saw the hurt on my face and stepped in front of my path. I tried to push past him but he wouldn't allow it so I punched him in the face and kept running. I ran out of the Uchiha household ignoring Sasuke's voice telling me to wait, ignoring the screams and wails of my mother, ignoring the sound of the door closing as my father left. Once I reach the edge of the yard, I stopped. I clench my stomach and let the tears fall. I could hardly breathe. I'm heaving when Sasuke grabbed both of my arms, pulled me up and I wait for it. I wait for him to say goodbye. Done. Over. No more. Bye. The words I've heard my whole life. I held my breath while the tears stream down my face. But the goodbye never came.

"Sakura, just stop. You know I'll never leave you alone. I'm not your dad. I won't make the same mistake he made. Do you know why?" I stayed silent and avoided his gaze. But he lifted up my chin, forcing me to look him straight on. "Do you know why?"

"Why?" I sniffed softly.

"Do you remember the day I asked you out" I nodded my head softly. "Well, every time I look at you I feel the same way I did then. I love you Sakura. Don't make me say it again. You're the best thing I've ever had in this world I grew up in, full of nothing but hatred. You know that." I shivered slightly; the cool autumn breeze was blowing slightly stronger than usually.

Sasuke pulled me closer into his arms, as he continued, "That girl is just some girl trying to get back with me. She texts me because she knows I won't answer her calls. Everything I need is right here so why would I have to look elsewhere? I told you then, I'll always be with you. I wasn't lying."

The words that came from his mouth made me cry harder. "Hey, stop crying." He said brushing a salty tear from my face.

"I can't help it." I smiled between sobs. He shook his head and smirked.

"You'll never change." With that he took my face in his hands and kissed me right in his front lawn knowing perfectly well that Itachi was peeking through the cracked door.

"Come on." Sasuke grabbed my hand and gently led me up to the door. With each step, his grip tightened around my hand as if making sure he wouldn't lose me.

I finally know for sure. Sometimes taking a chance with love is completely worth it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! You don't have to comment but it's appreciated!**

**Love,**

**Cherry  
**


End file.
